The present invention relates to a class of spiroindolines that are modulators of chemokine receptors, particularly as CCR2 antagonists and their methods of use.
CCR2 is a chemokine receptor that is expressed on a cell surface of monocyctes and some other blood leukocytes. CCR2 binds to the monocyte chemotactic protein MCP-1, and other CC chemokines, which are produced at sites of inflammation and infection. Recruitment of monocytes to inflammatory sites by MCP-1/CCR2 interactions has been implicated in driving the pathogenesis of a number of diseases including multiple inflammatory disorders including rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, multiple sclerosis, bronchiolitis obliterans syndrome, asthma, allergic rhinitis, eczema, atopic dermatitis, kidney disease, alveolitis, nephritis, liver cirrhosis, congestive heart failure, viral meningitis, cerebral infarction, neuropathy, Kawasaki disease, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, acute nerve injury, HIV infection, AIDS, autoimmune diseases, cancer, sepsis, retinosis, inflammatory bowel disease, transplant arteriosclerosis, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, psoriasis, HIV-associated dementia, lupus, erthematosis, hepatitis, pancreatitis, Crohn's disease, endometriosis, metabolic syndrome, and diabetes.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to discover a class of compounds that bind to CCR2, thereby preventing or minimizing the formation of the undesirable MCP1-mediated recruitment of monocytes to inflammatory sites.